staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Sierpnia 2008
TVP 1 06:00 Savannah - odc.14 (Savannah ep.14); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:45 Był taki dzień - 10 sierpnia; felieton 06:48 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Chwalipięty 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wielki Goofy, odc. 19 (Goofy The Great, ep. 19); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:50 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Epidemia, odc. 16 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Outbreak, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:25 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP 09:55 Ozzie (Ozzie) - txt str.777 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 11:25 Tydzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Pekin 2008 - studio 12:20 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - - Judo (66kg M), Szermierka (ind. szpada M finał), Pływanie (elim. , m. in. 400 dow. K ) 12:55 Pekin 2008 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Polska - Chiny 14:40 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - - Judo (66kg M), Szermierka (ind. szpada M finał), Pływanie (elim. , m. in. 400 dow. K ) 15:55 Pekin 2008 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska - Niemcy 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Przebojowa noc 18:10 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 9/13 - Bratek; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Jarzynowy poradnik, odc. 9 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Wiadomość z Wietnamu cz. 1 (Message from Nam ep. 1) - txt str.777 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 21:55 Uczta kinomana - Podwójny blef (Good thief) - txt str.777 104'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2002) 23:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Pożegnania 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Dobranoc, kochana żono - Morderstwo w Bostonie (Goodnight Sweet Wife: A Murder in Boston) 90'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990) 03:00 Pekin 2008 - studio 03:05 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - - Badminton (1/8 finału K), Łuki (elim. druż. M), Szermierka (ind. floret K Gruchała), Pływanie (finały, m. in. 400 dow. K ew. Jędrzejczak) 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:00 Pekin 2008 - studio 06:04 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - - Strzelectwo (ppn K), Kolarstwo (szosa wspólny K), Gimnastyka (elim. K), Łuki (finały druż. K) 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Zoja - cz. 2 (Danielle Steel's Zoya 2/2) - txt str.777 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 13:50 Dni Konia Arabskiego - Janów Podlaski 2008 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1543 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 961 Powrót Violi; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie 2006 16:05 Dni Konia Arabskiego - Janów Podlaski 2008 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 324 Na kłopoty... rencista; serial TVP 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 17 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:55 Dni Konia Arabskiego - Janów Podlaski 2008 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Pekin 2008 - Z olimpijskich aren 19:50 Lato do kwadratu - Akademia Filmowa: Pod słońcem Roztocza; magazyn 20:10 Oczy Angeli - odc. 5/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:00 Urok zbrodni (Job to kill for, a) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 22:40 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:40 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (6); magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Sport Telegram 00:30 Sophie Solomon - koncert (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - Łódź 2006) 01:30 Przejrzeć Harry'ego (Deconstructing Harry) 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 03:00 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:27 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:02 Moje Chiny - Fucien (My China. Fujian); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:05 Moje Chiny - Hangzhou (My China. Hangzhou); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Nawigator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:13 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 14:24 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:02 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:59 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 23:02 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Moje Chiny - Hangzhou (My China. Hangzhou); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 00:53 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:17 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:20 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 01:23 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 01:25 Pekin 2008 - pływanie dz. II; STEREO 01:51 Pekin 2008 - retransmisja; STEREO 02:47 Pekin 2008 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Polska - Chiny; STEREO 04:07 Pekin 2008 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska - Niemcy; STEREO 05:59 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Podróżnik 08:00 Rozmaitości Lubuskie 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 W twojej sprawie 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:27 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:02 Moje Chiny - Fucien (My China. Fujian); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:05 Moje Chiny - Hangzhou (My China. Hangzhou); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Nawigator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:13 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 14:24 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:02 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:26 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Było, nie minęło 17:15 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Prosto z lasu 18:30 Keja 2008 19:00 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Informacje sportowe 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:59 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 23:02 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Moje Chiny - Hangzhou (My China. Hangzhou); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 00:53 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:17 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:20 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 01:23 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 01:25 Pekin 2008 - pływanie dz. II; STEREO 01:51 Pekin 2008 - retransmisja; STEREO 02:47 Pekin 2008 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Polska - Chiny; STEREO 04:07 Pekin 2008 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska - Niemcy; STEREO 05:59 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 7/7* - Bracia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Prorok w teatrze 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Kalina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 6/13* - Calanthe; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Między nami bocianami - odc.13 - Odlot; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (31); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Psi psycholog - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Kalejdoskop; film TVP; reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Lidia Bienias, Jerzy Nowak, Grażyna Laszczyk, Urszula Kiebzak-Dębogórska, Agnieszka Jarmuła, Anna Pająk, Magdalena Śliwińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Antoniego Padewskiego w Ostrołęce; STEREO 14:10 Parada oszustów - odc. 1/4* - Mistrz zawsze traci; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; wyk.:Stanisław Igar, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Pszoniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Roman Wilhelmi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 W rajskim ogrodzie - Marakeszu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (32); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Dwa Oblicza Wołynia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Książka historyczna roku - naukowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zaproszenie - Dziesiąta rano - ciuchcią w dal; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Mini Szansa - Paweł Kukiz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:50 Drumlersi; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Książka historyczna roku - popularnonaukowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13* - Dolina Kwiatów; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 91 - Noddy ma trudny dzień (Noddy had a difficult day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 5/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /1/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Polski - finał, Leszno; STEREO 24:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13* - Dolina Kwiatów; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 91 - Noddy ma trudny dzień (Noddy had a difficult day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 5/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Dziesiąta rano - ciuchcią w dal; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Parada oszustów - odc. 1/4* - Mistrz zawsze traci; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; wyk.:Stanisław Igar, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Pszoniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Roman Wilhelmi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Studio Polonia - Rafał Jabłonka - polski marszand z Berlina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Dwa Oblicza Wołynia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dzień jak co dzień - Zamek Królewski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Krystyna i Antoni Wieloch ; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Psi psycholog - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (56) 6:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (57) 7:15 Monster Warriors (16) 7:45 Power Rangers (11) 8:15 Power Rangers (12) 8:45 Dzika Afryka (11) 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Skrypty afektywne (240) 10:45 Nuklearna bestia 12:35 Dogonić słońce 14:45 Powrót do Sandin 16:45 Halo Hans!: Grupa HiHiHi (8) 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Rodzinne niespodzianki (241) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Spadkobiercy (11) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (108) 21:00 Wzór (5) 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości (21) 23:05 Prawo miasta (1) 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:05 Zakazana kamera 4:40 TV Market TVN 05:45 Uwaga! 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Raczkujące melodyjki odc.: 36/40 08:35 Raczkujące melodyjki odc.: 37/40 09:05 Superniania, Agnieszka Wach 10:05 Projekt plaża 10:40 Obywatele prezydenci 12:45 Miłość jak narkotyk 14:45 Teraz albo nigdy! odc.: 7 15:45 Co za tydzień 16:10 Hela w opałach odc.: 41 16:45 Szymon Majewski Show 17:50 Niania odc.: 78 18:25 Niania odc.: 79 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Komedia małżeńska 22:05 Twarzą w twarz odc.: 7 23:00 Seks w wielkim mieście odc.: 9 23:35 Seks w wielkim mieście odc.: 10 00:10 Pod ochroną 02:05 Uwaga! 02:25 Telesklep 02:50 Nic straconego TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.05 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.05 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 07.35 Pokemon (303, 304) - serial 08.35 Nieposkromiona Australia (4) 09.05 Czerwony Kapturek - film przygodowy,Izrael/USA 1989 10.50 Idol - reality show 11.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.20 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 12.50 Zamiana żon - reality show, Pol. 13.55 Prawda o tygrysach (1) - film dokumentalny, RPA 15.00 Detektyw Extralarge: Zabójca z Miami - film sensacyjny, USA/Włochy 1991 17.00 Trampolina - reality show 18.00 Idol - reality show 19.00 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 20.00 Zamiana żon - reality show, Pol. 21.05 Desperados - western, USA 23.00 Antykiller 2: Antyterroryści (1) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja 00.10 Kamieńska (12) - serial sens. 01.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.50 Rolling Stones: Truth & Lies 02.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 03.45 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05.00 TV Market 05.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:05 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ubranie prawie nowe 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Włodzimierz Haupe; wyk.:Hanna Skarżanka, Kazimierz Borowiec, Ryszarda Hanin, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Niedziela z operą - Kopciuszek (La Cenerentola) 153'; widowisko muzyczne kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1982); reż.:Jean-Pierre Ponnelle; wyk.:Frederica von Stade; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Makatka I 1'; film animowany; reż.:Andrzej Czeczot; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Lato z polską animacją - Makatka V 1'; film animowany; reż.:Andrzej Czeczot; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:41 Lato z polską animacją - Makatka VII 1'; film animowany; reż.:Andrzej Czeczot; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:42 Lato z polską animacją - A - B 4'; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Skok 4'; film animowany; reż.:Daniel Szczechura; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Lato z polską animacją - Ostry Film Zaangażowany 7'; film animowany; reż.:Julian Józef Antonisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Najsłodszy dźwięk (The Sweetest Sound) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Alan Berliner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Funny Ha, ha (Funny Ha, ha) 90'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Andrew Bujalski; wyk.:Kate Dollenmayer, Mark Herlehy, Christian Rudder, Jennifer L. Schaper; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Tadeusz Chyła; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Filipinki 22'; film muzyczny; reż.:Kazimierz Oracz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kariera; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hobby pana Kazimierza; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Zaśpiewajmy to jeszcze raz - Gwiazdy Sopotu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Kobuszewski show; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Rozmowy istotne - Jung Chang; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Tommy (Tommy) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1975); reż.:Ken Russell; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Studio TVP Kultura - Klan; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Po co mi ten raj - koncert zespołu Klan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Klatka 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sylwester Latkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 13 - Jowiszowy jazz, część 2 (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 14 - Bohemian Rapsody (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kino nocne - Słoneczne miasto (Slunen stt) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Martin Šulík; wyk.:Lucie Zácková, Oldřich Navrátil, Martin Juza, Ivan Martinka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Rozmowy istotne - Jung Chang; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Tajemniczy świat Chasydów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Tańczący magid; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - Rumuńska mistyka śmierci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Inwigilacja dziennikarzy Tygodnika Solidarność; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tygodnik "Solidarność" - cz.1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - Prywaciarze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Prywaciarz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Pichlak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kontrowersje - Czerwony cesarz; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Chiny. Smok jest czerwony; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Rynek telewizyjny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wezwanie; film TVP; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; wyk.:Andrzej Pieczyński, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Maciej Szary, Monika Świtaj, Piotr Gąsowski, Stanisław Brudny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Historia i dokument - To nasza młodość; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda -Trepka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Zakręty dziejów - Tora-Tora-Tora. Atak Japończyków na Pearl Harbor; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Japonia; reż.:Bogusław Wołoszański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Historia i dokument - Zdarzyło się w Jastrzębiu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Ogrodowska, Leszek Furman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Zamach na Papieża; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Czwarty pasterz z Fatimy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historia i film - Wezwanie; film TVP; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; wyk.:Andrzej Pieczyński, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Maciej Szary, Monika Świtaj, Piotr Gąsowski, Stanisław Brudny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:50 Pekin 2008 - studio 05:55 Pekin 2008 06:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz: Włochy - Japonia 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz: Francja - Brazylia 09:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz: Niemcy - Korea Południowa 11:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - mecz: Litwa - Argentyna 12:30 Pływanie - eliminacje 13:45 Piłka nożna - mecz: Włochy - Korea Południowa 16:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - mecz: USA - Chiny 17:50 Pekin 2008 - studio 18:00 Pływanie - finały, m.in. 400 m stylem dowolnym mężczyzn 18:30 Żużel, Ekstraliga - mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Caleum Stal Gorzów Wielkopolski 20:35 Pekin 2008 - Łucznictwo - finał drużynowy kobiet; Strzelectwo - pistolet pneumatyczny kobiet; Judo - mężczyźni w kategorii do 66 kg; Szermierka - szpada indywidualna mężczyzn 21:35 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz: Polska - Chiny 23:00 Olimpijski wieczór 23:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz: Polska - Niemcy 01:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - mecz: Hiszpania - Grecja 02:45 Pekin 2008 - studio 02:55 Pekin 2008 03:00 Siatkówka plażowa - mecze eliminacyjne kobiet i mężczyzn 04:30 Hokej na trawie - mecz mężczyzn: Pakistan - Wielka Brytania TVP HD 03:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie (półfinały i finały); STEREO 05:45 TVP HD poleca 05:50 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka mężczyzn: Włochy - Japonia (eliminacje); STEREO 07:50 TVP HD poleca 07:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Kolarstwo szosowe: wyścig indywidualny kobiet (początek wyścigu); STEREO 08:50 Pekin 2008 HD - Wioślarstwo (eliminacje); STEREO 12:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Strzelectwo: pistolet pneumatyczny kobiet; STEREO 12:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie (eliminacje); STEREO 14:10 Pekin 2008 HD - Kolarstwo szosowe: wyścig indywidualny kobiet (koniec wyścigu); STEREO 15:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Strzelectwo: pistolet pneumatyczny kobiet; STEREO 15:45 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO 15:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska - Niemcy (eliminacje); STEREO 17:30 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO 18:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka mężczyzn: USA - Chiny (eliminacje); STEREO 19:45 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO 20:00 Transmisja dnia - Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie (półfinały i finały); STEREO 21:30 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku